Love Actually
by SaSi.C
Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends.The sisters trust him now. Cole is no longer evil.Paige is a social worker. And as much as it pains me to say this Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.
1. Varis

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Varis.

Chapter 1 

**Phoebe and Piper are sitting in the kitchen.**

**Phoebe's reading the 'Witch Times' newspaper and Piper is feeding Wyatt.**

**Phoebe "Did you know that a demon named...Varis has surfaced claiming that some witch or demon wrecked havoc on his family."**

**Piper "Really? Hmm, that's weird."**

**Phoebe "What is?"**

**Piper "Well, a demon usually kills all existing family members. Why not Varus'? Why's he still alive?"**

**Phoebe "Well maybe they didn't know about him till now. Maybe he really didn't surface till now."**

**Piper is not convinced but answers her sister. "Maybe."**

**Phoebe "You want me to check the book?"**

**Piper sighs a little. "No. Because if you're right and Varis didn't appear till now then he probably won't be in there."**

**Phoebe "Yeah, but it's better to be safe then sorry."**

**Suddenly the girls hear a crash.**

**Paige yells out from the living room "Someone help."**

**Wyatt protects himself with his shield.**

**A demon stands there and throws a fireball at Paige. It hits her in the arm. She falls down and passes out.**

**Piper "Paige."**

**She tries to blow the demon up, but he shimmers out.**

**The sisters run to Paige.**

**Piper "Leo?"**

**Leo orbs in. He sees Paige on the floor. "What happened?"**

**Piper "A demon attacked. Just heal."**

**Leo heals Paige. She takes a breath and sits up. "What happened?"**

**Leo "A demon attacked you. Do you remember that?"**

**Paige "Yeah. One minute I was with Janet, the little girl I'm trying to get away from her parents, and the next thing I know I'm here trying to stay alive."**

**Phoebe turns to Piper. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"**

**They both look at each other and reply in unison "Varis."**

**Paige "Who?"**

**Phoebe "I'll go check the book of shadows. Piper will fill you guys in."**

**She begins to go up the stairs when Cole then shimmers in.**

**He looks around him and sees the mess. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"**

**Piper "Yeah, we're all fine. Cole, what do you know about a demon named Varis?"**

**Cole couldn't believe his ears. He thought he heard wrong. "Excuse me?"**

**Piper "A demon named Varis? You know him?"**

**Cole "Well, I heard of him. He's supposed to be very dangerous. Why? Do you think he's after you?"**

**Phoebe "We're not sure. We don't even know if that was the demon that attacked Paige."**

**Cole "Attacked Paige?"**

**Phoebe "Okay come with me upstairs. I'll see what I can find in the book and I'll fill you in."**

**Paige gets her bag and jacket getting ready to leave.**

**Piper "Uh, where do you think you're going?"**

**Paige "Back to work."**

**Piper "What? Oh no no no. You need to stay here and rest, young lady."**

**Paige "Piper please. That little girl is probably scared out of her mind. She needs my help. Please."**

**Cole smiled to himself. He always knew Paige cared about kids and would make a great social worker. But this was the first time he'd seen her in action. It was kind of...endearing.**

**The gang looks at Piper waiting for her answer.**

**Piper sighs and gives in. "Alright fine. Go. But be careful. Please."**

**Paige nods. She begins to walk away but stops short. She feels dizzy. Paige sways side to side.**

**Cole is the first one to notice this and runs over to catch Paige.**

**Paige feels two strong arms steady her body.**

**She turns around and sees two steel blue eyes looking back at her.**

**Cole and Paige lock eyes and stare at each other for what seemed liked hours.**

**Phoebe "Paige? You okay?"**

**Cole and Paige break out of their trance. They part and back away from each other.**

**Paige "Yes. Yes. I'm fine. I just felt a little dizzy that's all. It's probably just from the attack."**

**Piper "No. It's not. Paige, I've noticed you've been feeling sick lately. You need to see a doctor."**

**Paige "No, I don't. I'm fine."**

**Phoebe "No you're not. Paige, Piper's right. I heard you last night in the bathroom throwing up."**

**Paige becomes annoyed. "So, what are you spying on me now?"**

**Phoebe "Of course not Paige, but it's kinda hard to miss gagging noises in the middle of the night."**

**Paige "Phoebe, don't a..."**

**Piper interrupts. "Okay. That's enough. Phoebe and Cole go up and see what you can find on Varis. Leo, you go to the elders and see what you can find out. And Paige, you go to work but be careful. Call Leo or Cole if you need help. Okay?"**

**Paige "Yeah. Whatever."**

**She leaves.**

**Phoebe felt Paige's anger. But she didn't care. Paige was her sister and she was worried. She was gonna find out what was wrong with her.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Read&Review. Thanx a mil!!**


	2. Trust

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Dillion and Janet.

Chapter 2 

**Paige orbed into work. She knew she shouldn't have for the simple reason of exposure. But she was just so tired. She hated to admit it but her annoying sisters were right. She has been sick a lot lately.**

**A little girl's voice interrupted Paige's thoughts.**

**Paige looks down and saw Janet. Janet's parents abused her. Especially her father Martin Donahue. Ever since Paige met him she just wanted to turn him into a small beast and send him into the jungle to be eaten.**

**But she knew she couldn't. That would be considered a personal gain.**

**Janet "Paige where did you go before?"**

**Paige leads the young girl to her office and sits her down.**

**She kneels down to face her better.**

"**I uh, had to go take care of some things but I'm back now."**

**A security guard knocks on the door. "Paige, we have to go down now."**

**Janet becomes scared. "Paige, no. I don't want to go back home."**

**Paige "Honey, listen to me. I made you a promise. Do you remember?"**

**Janet nods slowly.**

**Paige "I promised you that I would try everything I could to get you out of your mom and dad's house. And I will. I trust Dillion. You trust me right?"**

**Janet "Yes."**

**Paige "Okay. Good. Now give me a hug."**

**They hug each other.**

**Paige "Okay. I need you to go with the nice guard and he'll take you down to the courtroom. Okay?"**

**Janet gets up and goes out with the security guard.**

**Paige goes to him and whispers in his ear. "Dillion, she is not to go anywhere near her parents."**

**Dillion nods. "You got it."**

**They leave.**

**Paige sighs deeply. She turns around to walk back to her desk.**

**Patti "You know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep."**

**Paige looks up to see her mother standing there. "Mom. Hi."**

**Patti "Hi honey. Paige what's going on?"**

**Paige acts like she doesn't know what her mothers talking about. "What do you mean?"**

**Patti "Honey, you can't do this. You can't adopt Janet. She's not you're responsibility. This is a per..."**

**Paige "Don't. Don't say it. This is not a personal gain. I'm trying to help an innocent."**

**Patti "You know it doesn't work like that. She's gonna have to go back home where she belongs."**

**Paige feels dizzy.**

**Patti becomes concerned. "What's wrong?"**

**Paige didn't want to tell her mother about her dizzy spells. Then she'd hear it from her too. "Nothing. I'm just coming down with something. That's all. Look mom, when I was little, I used to pretend like I was pregnant. I would take a pillow and stuff it under my shirt."**

**(Tears fill Paige's eyes)**

"**Then one day I would go into labor. My dress up Sally doll was my baby girls."**

**Paige chuckles to herself.**

"**I must have had 20 kids by the time I was 10."**

**Patti "I know."**

**Paige looks at Patti funny.**

**Patti walks up to Paige. She bends down to be face to face with her. "Honey, just because I wasn't there for you doesn't mean I wasn't there at all. I watched over you and protected you and your sisters. I had a name for you. 'Angel Girl'. You were my Angel Girl."**

**Tears fall down to Paige's cheek. "I love you mom. But my point is I love kids too. I always have always will. And if I can save them and protect them then I'll do what I can to do so."**

**She gets up and walks to the door.**

**Patti "Paige?"**

**Paige sighs to herself and turns around to face her mother.**

**Patti "I love you. No matter what happens. I love you. My Angel Girl."**

**She vanishes.**

**Paige is left standing there with a confused look on her face. What did she mean by whatever happens?**

**Read and Review please. Thank you for being my fan and to those who helped with the chap.**


	3. Could this be love

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Mya, Sonya Waters, Corey Sinder, Rena Donahue, Judge Crane, Derek Milton, Robert Ryler and Janet and Chrissy Ryler. (I know. A lot of characters. But bare with me.)

Chapter 3 

**A knock comes on Cole's office door.**

**It opens and Mya peaks her head in. **

"**Dam it."**

**Cole slumps down in his seat. Paperwork is all over the floor. He turns around and closes the fan behind him. He looks up and sees Mya, his secretary looking in. "Mya why aren't the people here yet to fix the A.C?" **

**She goes in and voluntarily picks up the papers. "Uh, the repair men called. They said they couldn't come in today. They're tied up at another facility."**

**Cole becomes angry. Underneath his desk a fireball appears. But he resists the urge to throw it. He could not let his anger control him. And the more he resisted the urge the less the fireballs appeared. All he had to do was keep it up until he was completely cured. The fireball goes away and Cole gets up and stands in his place. He just chuckles out loud. **

**Mya could tell that Mr.Turner was holding back his anger. He was an overall nice guy, but sometimes he had a temper problem. **

**Cole clears his throat. "Okay. Is that all you wanted to tell me?"**

**Mya "Uh, no. Sonya and her mother are here to see you."**

**Cole looks at his watch. "Already? They're a half-hour early. All right. Uh, send them in."**

**Mya puts the last set of papers on his desk and leaves.**

**Cole "Thanks Mya."**

**Mya just nods and closes the door.**

**Cole thought about Ms.Waters. Her husband was filing for custody of their daughter Sonya. And Cole was trying to find a legal way around that. Though that wasn't his strong suit."**

**Suddenly Paige pops into Cole's head. Thinking of Ms. Waters did that to him. Maybe because Paige was dealing with the case of the little girl and her father.**

**Yet, lately ever since that day that Paige was attacked by Varis (2 days ago) he could not stop thinking about her. Which was strange, granting the fact that when he was evil she couldn't stand the site of him. And vice versa. But since then Cole has redeemed himself and has gained the trust of the sister's back. **

"**Mr. Turner?"**

**Cole snaps out of his thoughts. He focuses on what's in front of him. Ms. Waters.**

**Cole "Ms. Waters. I'm sorry. I was just uh, thinking of how to get you full custody of Sonya." Cole lied.**

**Sonya and her mother sit down. Sonya looks at Cole and smiles to herself. She could tell that he was lying. She knew that far away look. She was once in love herself. He was thinking of his significant other.**

**Cole looks up from the files. He glances at Sonya. Why is she staring at me like that, he wondered.**

"**Okay. Let's see what we can do."**

**Court Room (Janet's trail)**

Paige goes in through the courtroom double doors. She spots Janet's lawyer. Corey Sinder. He has been Paige's friend since high school. She met up with him a few weeks ago and told him about Janet and her case and that's when he offered to take it.

On her way over to him Paige turns her head and sees Robert Riley, Janet's scum of a father, sitting there with a smug look on his face. Paige gives him a dirty look and turns away towards Corey.

"**Hey, Corey."**

**Corey "Oh, Paige, hey. I need to go over our strategy before we start."**

**Paige "Okay. What is it?"**

**Corey "Well the judge may ask to see any evidence of molestation on Janet."**

**Paige "But there isn't any. He doesn't hit her. He just..."**

**Paige couldn't even say the words.**

"**He just has sex with her. I mean she said he did it. Isn't that proof enough? She's just 8 years old. There's no way she could be lying." Paige turns and looks at Janet and smiles. "Right?"**

**Corey "Well you and I believe her but the jury needs to see physical evidence."**

**Paige thinks for a moment. "What about Dr. Rena Donahue, the Doctor who examined Janet. She can tell the jury she found Janet's hymen ripped and dried up semen in her vagina."**

**Corey "Well unfortunately she's not here today but she did sign a sworn statement. So hopefully that will help some."**

**At that moment the Jury walks in and take their seats. **

**Corey "Okay. Here sit behind me."**

**Paige goes and takes the seat next to Janet.**

**The Judge then comes in and takes his seat at the bench.**

**Guard "All rise for the honorable Judge Crane."**

**Everyone stands.**

**Judge Crane "You may be seated." He looks at his files. **

"**Okay. This is Case #315." **

**He looks at both parties. "Robert Ryler is accused of molesting and causing mental abuse to his 8-year-old daughter, Janet Ryler. Is that correct?"**

**Corey and Robert's lawyer, Derek Milton, both respond. "Yes, your honor."**

**Judge Crane "Alright. Counselor please begin."**

**Corey gets up. "Yes your honor."**

**Paige turns her head and looks at Janet. They smile at each other. Paige squeezes her hand to let her know everything was going to be okay.**

**But inside, Paige was terrified. She could not let Janet go back to her father. He would just continue hurting her. And she couldn't let that happen.**

**Last night before she went to bed, Paige made a promise to herself that no matter what, she would protect that little girl. No matter what.**


	4. worries

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Hey everyone. I am so sorry that it has taking me this long to write my next chap. Please forgive me. I've just been so lazy. Not to mention busy. But I'm back and hopefully I can keep up like I used to. At least for a while.

Just a warning also. This Chapter is short. Sorry.

Chapter 4 

Piper is in the kitchen mixing up a potion. Wyatt is siting in his high chair playing with his food.

**Piper looks up at him. She goes over to him. "Oh no no no, Wyatt." She tries to take the spoon away from him. But he holds on to it. Piper looks at him warningly. "Wyatt. Give mommy the spoon."**

**He won't let go.**

**Piper "Give mommy the spoon Wyatt or you're…you're…grounded."**

**Wyatt suddenly lets go. Piper is caught off guard and stumbles back a little. But not before Wyatt's food ends up on her shirt.**

**Piper pouts. "Wyatt. Look what you caused."**

**Wyatt just sits there and begins laughing.**

**Piper looks at him. "Oh. You think it's funny. You think it's funny." She goes in on him and begins tickling him as she chuckles herself. Wyatt laughs happily.**

**Phoebe then comes in. She looks at her sister and nephew and begins laughing. "What's going on?"**

**Piper "Oh hey." She backs away from Wyatt and walks over to the sink and tries to wash out the food stain.**

"**Wyatt and I were just having some fun."**

**Phoebe goes over to Wyatt and canoodles his cheeks. "Without me. How rude."**

**She turns towards the stove. "Is that a new potion?"**

**Piper "Yeah. Did you and Cole find out anything on Varis?"**

**Phoebe sits down at the table. "No. Nothing."**

**She then begins to think about Paige.**

**Piper "Leo didn't either. That's just not possible. There has to be some kind of information on him."**

**Phoebe "Yeah."**

**Piper looks at her sister. "Phoebe? You okay?"**

**Phoebe snaps out of her thoughts. "What?"**

**Piper "What's wrong?"**

**Phoebe "Nothing. I was just…"**

**Piper interrupts her "Thinking about Paige."**

**Phoebe "Yeah. I'm just worried about her. It's almost like she knows something's wrong with her but she's scared to find out what."**

**Piper sits next to Phoebe. "Well wouldn't you be?"**

**Phoebe looks at Wyatt. "Yeah. I guess."**

**Piper looks at Phoebe looking at Wyatt. She puts two and two together. "Phoebe, you don't think Paige is…pregnant. Do you?"**

**Phoebe "Why? Do you?"**

**Piper "No. No I don't. She's not even with anyone."**

**Phoebe "How do you know. Paige has been so secretive lately."**

**Piper "Phoebe, Paige has something going on with her. But pregnant. No. I don't think so."**

**Piper didn't think of the possibility that Paige could be pregnant. Until Phoebe brought it up. That was ridiculous though. She had to convince Phoebe of that. But convince Phoebe or herself.**


	5. one can only hope

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Except for Mya, Sonya Waters, Corey Sinder, Rena Donahue, Judge Crane, Derek Milton, Robert Ryler and Janet and Chrissy Ryler.

WARNING: This Chapter is somewhat short. Sorry.

Chapter 5 

**Cole was sitting on a stool at a bar. He often went there to have a few drinks. It eased his mind. Made him feel more human and less demonic.**

**A sexy dancer comes up to him. Hey honey. Rough day at work?"**

**Cole stares at the dancer for a minute. He slurs on his words. "No. Just rough."**

**Dancer: "Well how 'bout I take you somewhere and take your mind off things."**

**Cole: "Look uh, you're very pretty and uh, tempting, but I'm taking."**

**Cole knew that was a lie. A bold face lie. But he just didn't feel like entertainment tonight.**

**Dancer: "Well maybe next time."**

**She walks away.**

**Cole mutters under his breath. "Not likely."**

**Bartender: What else?**

**Cole: "Nothing. I think I've had a little too much to drink."**

**Suddenly a voice from behind Cole speaks. "On the contrary. I think you're just beginning. Get him another shot of whatever he's been drinking for the past 2 hours."**

**Cole gets a funny look on his face. That voice. He knew that voice from somewhere. So distinct, so far. But it couldn't be who he was thinking.**

**Cole slowly turns around. "Shit!"**

**COURT ROOM(JANET'S TRIAL)**

**Corey: "But your Honor this poor excuse for a man molest his own daughter. His flesh and blood."**

**Plantiff: "Objection. Counsler is baggering the witness."**

**Judge Crane: "Overruled. Mr. Sinder, can you or can you not provide substantial evidence that Mr. Ryler molest his daughter Janet Ryler?"**

**Corey: "Like I said your honor, all I have is the sworn statement of Dr. Donahue."**

**Judge Crane: "Very well then. Court is in recess for an hour. I will come back with my decision."**

**Everyone gets up and begin leaving.**

**Paige: "What now?"**

**Corey: "Well, all we can do now is hope for the best. Come on we've been here for over 3 hours, I'll buy you guys some lunch."**

**Paige tried to be cheerful. She tried with all her might. **

**She wasn't sure about Corey, but to her, things looked bad. Really bad.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Love Actually"

Author: Drewrific22

PG-13 English   
Drama/Romance

Summary: Phoebe and Cole are divorced but still remain friends. (The charmed ones trust him again). Cole is no longer evil. Paige is a Social Worker. And as much as it pains me to say this- Chris never existed. Just Wyatt.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

Chapter 6 

**(Who was that masked man)?**

**It's dark. Cold. Empty.**

**Where am I, Paige wondered to herself?**

**Am I…dreaming?**

**No.**

**This feels to…real.**

**Paige continues walking forward. From what she could tell she was in a deserted hall. Though it was pretty with its black and white tiles all over, its purple images all around and there long white drapes hanging from the big windows, she was scared.**

**A voice suddenly whispers.**

"**Paige!"**

**Paige turns around towards the voice.**

"**Who's there?"**

**Suddenly a masked figure is standing down at the end of the hall. **

**Oh my, she thought. This man was devishly handsome. Well at least his body was. Who was it?**

"**Who are you?"**

**The masked figure says nothing. He begins walking towards Paige.**

**Frightened, Paige begins to slowly back away. **

**The figure reaches her and just stands there. Paige stands still. And for a moment time stands still for them both.**

**The masked figure stretches his hand to Paige.**

**She reaches over and takes it. They close the space between them with their bodies. Paige stares into those eyes. Those eyes! So beautiful. So blue. So recognizable…**

"**Paige"**

"**Paige"**

**Paige stirs. She slowly opens her eyes and stares back at those blue…brown eyes?**

**Paige sits up and looks at Piper.**

**Piper "Are you okay, Paige?"**

**A dream?**

**It was all a dream.**

**But…it felt so real.**

**Piper "Paige?"**

**Paige glances at her sister. "What?"**

**Piper "Are you okay?"**

**Paige "Yeah. I'm a…I'm fine. Why?"**

**Piper "Well it's almost noon and you're never one to stay past 10:00 in bed."**

**Paige "Oh yeah. Well uh, I'm just tired. What with the case yesterday and being worried about Janet all the time. It's taking a toll on me I guess."**

**Piper "Well stop worrying. Janet isn't with her dad for now. She's safe. So she'll be okay."**

**Paige didn't hear one word her sister was saying. Her head was suddenly pounding. And…her vision…her vision was getting…blurry and feeling… dizzy. **

**Piper looks at her sister. "Paige are you listening to me?"**

**Paige "Yes. I'm here. Listening."**

**Piper "Okay. Just stop worrying. And come down and eat breakfast."**

**Piper left the room.**

**Paige tried to stand up. But sat right back down. Why did she feel so crummy? What was happening to her?**


End file.
